El nuevo Cielo de Vongola: Fichas
by SakuraSakata
Summary: El contenido de este son las fichas de las esposas de los guardianes, próximamente se irán sumando los hijos de estos, y bueno, si no lo han leído los invito a leerla.


Bueno, aquí están las fichas, si es posible para los nuevos OC, se aceptan y acá se envían los nombres y de quien son hijos, muchas gracias por leer el Fic y bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Nombre: Clarissa Ianetti di Vongola.

Edad: 19 años.

Nacionalidad: Italiana.

Esposo: Tsuna.

Aspecto físico/sicológico: Cuando es la primera impresión es bastante tímida y calmada, cuando la logran conocer bien demuestra su confianza. Su pelo es rubio platinado, ondulado y largo. Es bastante alta, casi llega a topar a Tsuna, sus ojos de color amarillo anaranjado es por su atributo de Cielo, a pesar de ser le esposa del jefe, en determinados momentos ella se convierte en la jefa, al ser que Tsuna ni Hayato están en la mansión.

Atributo: Cielo.

Como conocieron al guardián: Un día iba caminando en dirección al mercado para comprar verduras cuando fue atacada por tres hombres que intentaron abusar de ella pero, llego Tsuna junto a Hayato, luego de darle una paliza a los tres hombres, llevaron a la muchacha a la mansión, para que pudieran ver si tenía alguna lesión, ella pregunto porque la habían ayudado y él jefe le respondió: 'Porque ahora que estoy yo, nadie perturba la paz en Sicilia.' Esas palabras cautivaron a la joven, cuando comenzó una gran amistad, y luego desato un importante noviazgo entre la chica y el joven jefe.

Nombre: Francesca Corleone

Edad: 20 años

Nacionalidad: Italiana

Esposo: Hayato

Apariencia: Es bastante agresiva además de ser muy fuerte y a la vez inteligente. Su cabello castaño cobrizo va a juego con sus ojos verdes, la gran mayoría de veces lleva sus pistolas pero, cuando salía de la mansión al mercado o algunas partes solo llevaba un pequeño revolver, que no llamaba tanto la atención de los demás.

Atributo: Nube

Como conoció al Guardián: El chico iba caminando por las calles de Verona, ya había terminado su misión, cuando simplemente ve a la chica que estaba apuntando con su arma a un hombre que según los gritos era su antiguo novio que la había engañado, él sin elección, le quito el arma a la mujer y le dio una mirada al hombre, haciendo que este se fuera, ella comenzó a luchar con él, pero sin embargo él hombre le gano haciendo que ella quedará sorprendida de su fuerza, él interesado en la fuerza de la femenina le dio su número comenzando citas, hasta que los dos hicieron pública su relación, llevando al cabo que ella se fuera a vivir con él, conociendo a dos mujeres que considero 'enemigas' pero se volvieron amigas, cuando supo que una era la 'prometida' del jefe Vongola y la otra la novia del guardián de niebla.

Nombre: Hana Kurokawa.

Edad: 20 años.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Esposo: Ryohei Sasagawa

Apariencia: Su cabello café oscuro, resaltan su tez blanca, además de su cuerpo, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Tsuna, parece mayor que este, ella era compañera de este y algunos de sus guardianes, su personalidad es autoritaria, con el paso del tiempo considero a Tsuna como una persona 'común' y no como un 'dame', cambiando su forma de decirle, antes le llamaba por su apellido y ahora le llama 'Tsuna'.

Atributo: Relámpago.

Como conoció al guardián: Es la mejor amiga de la hermana de Ryohei, cuando esta se entero de que él era perteneciente a la mafia, a ella no le gusto esto, al ser que su amiga se vería involucrada en cosas feas, pero una vez, ella se vio involucrada en un asunto con una Yakuza, al ser que tropezó con uno de ellos, luego de disculparse uno de estos la comenzó a seguir, pero Ryohei lo golpeo, cuando estos vieron sus llamas supieron que trataba de un Vongola.

Nombre: Julietta Sforza.

Edad: 21 años.

Nacionalidad: Italiana.

Esposo: Kyoya Hibari

Apariencia: Su pelo es negro, liso y largo, le llega hasta la cintura, siempre lo lleva en una coleta alta, a pesar de ser italiana, tiene un buen uso de japonés, su inteligencia es bastante alta, además de su fuerza, ella siempre lleva sus nunchaku en su pierna derecha.

Atributo: Sol.

Como conoció al guardián: En un viaje que tuvo, Tsuna, Takeshi y Kyoya, a Nagoya por negocios con una Yakuza, los invitaron a una 'lucha' donde la luchadora era una italiana de 19 años, ella al ser fuerte, ganaba a todos los oponentes que ponían frente a ella, cuando invitaron al guardián de la nube a luchar contra esta, pero este sin contener su fuerza le gano a esta, saliendo victorioso, como recompensa les dieron una cena a los Vongola, cuando estos vieron a las doncellas de servicio, notaron que estaba la luchadora, los golpes eran vistos a través de las medias color piel, haciendo que Kyoya junto a su compañero y su jefe rechazaran la oferta de unirse con esta mafia japonesa. Cuando iban saliendo la chica en estado de 'sumisión' hizo una reverencia de disculpas a los chicos, provocando que estos vieran que ella era sometida a todo tipo de burlas, entonces el guardián de la nube la tomo por la cintura, diciendo que 'tomaría su recompensa'.

Nombre: Ayame Inoue.

Edad: 19 años

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Esposo: Takeshi Yamamoto.

Apariencia: Su pelo de color negro azabache, un poco ondulado, tiene ojos color café, es muy simpática, alegre y optimista, al igual que su marido, ella a diferencia de su marido tiene un sable, no una katana.

Atributo: Tormenta.

Como conoció al guardián: Ella estaba en una lucha para demostrar su fuerza a Squalo para que este la entrenara, llego el guardián de Vongola, haciendo que ella le quedara observando, cuando el Varia aprovecho esto para atacarla, cuando estaba cerca de ella una katana estaba frente a él, este era Takeshi. La muchacha agradecida se disculpo con su salvador, pero este le dijo que no era nada, provocando que Squalo lo golpeara en la cabeza y comenzando otra de sus luchas.


End file.
